This invention relates to single channel duplex communication systems, and more particularly to portable radio transmitter/receiver equipments.
Many communication systems, especially those connected with the switched telephone network, require a full duplex link. This has traditionally presented problems when a radio link is needed. Solutions either require frequency division of the two paths together with duplexing filters for "2 to 4 wire" splitting, or TDM which can only be easily implemented in systems which are already digital. An immediate application where this problem exists is for so-called "cordless telephones".